There are situations where drivers of large vehicles such as semi-trucks must interact with equipment as their vehicle passes through a check point such as a weight scale. Due to the height of the driver's cab, such equipment is high off the ground, requiring a staircase for installation or maintenance. These check points are often located relatively far from warehouses or storage spaces. Therefore, it is a hassle to transport a ladder or staircase to the equipment every time it needs to be accessed or serviced. However, if the staircase is permanently configured for easy access of such equipment, it may be in the way of vehicular traffic.
This invention solves the above problems with the provision of a staircase that pivots about a pole, thereby allowing the staircase to swivel into, and out of, position.